1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to arena seating. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an apparatus which facilitates handicapped seating in arenas.
2. Related Art
Operators of arenas (theaters, stadiums and other structures for public entertainment) generally provide seating for the handicapped (persons confined to wheelchairs). They do so to increase profits (by enabling the handicapped to patronize the arenas), to comply with ordinances requiring handicapped seating and for humanitarian reasons. There are a variety of conventional approaches to arena seating which facilitate or could facilitate the handicapped. However none adequately meets the needs of arena operators, handicapped patrons and non-handicapped patrons.
In one conventional approach, the handicapped situate their wheelchairs adjacent to seats at the ends of the aisles. This approach is generally undesirable because it interferes with the egress of other patrons and could violate fire codes.
In a second conventional approach, the handicapped sit in front of the first row or behind the last row in an arena. In these locations they are less likely to interfere with the egress of other patrons or violate fire codes. But this arrangement has several other disadvantages. It generally provides the handicapped with a poor vantage point of the event.
Also, if the handicapped are accompanied by guests, the parties can only sit together if the guests sit in the front or rear row. This may require substantial pre-arrangement, thus limiting the ability of the handicapped to spontaneously decide to patronize an arena. Even if the guests secure front or rear seats, sitting one-behind-the-other impairs communication between the parties. Accordingly, it limits their enjoyment of arena events and limits the ability of a parent to control his or her child when either is handicapped.
In a third conventional approach, the handicapped sit on platforms without attached seats. Portable chairs are generally provided for the handicapped guests. This arrangement has several disadvantages to arena operators.
First, it is expensive to install in an arena not originally constructed with a platform. Doing so requires the removal of seats installed to be permanent. There is generally no further use for the potentially expensive chairs removed. Portable chairs must then be purchased.
Additionally, platforms could cost decrease arena revenues. If the handicapped and their guests do not fill the platform space in a particular event, other patrons would not pay full price to sit in the portable chairs. Alternatively, if the handicapped and their parties seeking to attend an event could not fit on the platforms, they would be unwilling to attend.
The platform approach is unattractive to patrons as well. The portable chairs for the handicapped guests are often less comfortable and aesthetically pleasing than the rest of the seats in the arena. Also, because the chairs on platforms are not generally attached to anything, the chairs could be moved so as to interfere with egress. And worse, unruly patrons could use unattached chairs as projectiles.
A device described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,751,969 addresses the latter two disadvantages of portable chairs. The device locks adjacent portable seats together in such a way that only an authorized person can detach them. However the device has many small moving parts and would thus likely be expensive to purchase and maintain. Simpler devices exist to attach adjacent seats, but these are not lockable and thus would not prevent patrons from intentionally moving or throwing them. Both types of devices would only keep portable seats in place if enough such chairs were adjacent to each other to prevent a whole group from being moved. This would not necessarily be the case on a handicapped platform.
In a fourth conventional approach, the handicapped are placed in wheelchair-type devices which fit atop conventional arena seats. These devices create a variety of problems because they are designed for short-term use. The two described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,113,307 and 4,229,039, for example, have no back wheels and thus must be maneuvered by someone other than the handicapped. The one described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,963 has small wheels on folding rear legs. However this device similarly would not be practical for everyday use. Its small back wheels would not be well suited for curbs, sidewalk cracks and other rough terrain. Also, it is primarily designed to be maneuvered by someone other than the handicapped.
Because these devices would not be the handicapped persons' permanent means of transportation, the handicapped would have to be transferred to the devices. Transferring creates potential problems for both arena operators and the handicapped. For many handicapped, transferring is difficult. Depending upon the disability, it can be painful, intrusive, inconvenient or dangerous to the handicapped. For example, they could have fragile bones, sensitive body parts, body parts which need to be kept elevated, or colostomy bags or oxygen tanks that must remain with them.
Another disadvantage of these devices is that maneuvering one down a narrow row and into a seat could require tipping it to steep angles. This could be uncomfortable or dangerous to the handicapped and difficult for those attempting to seat them.
A further disadvantage of these devices is that while at the arena, the handicapped are fully dependent on others. They cannot get refreshments, use the restroom or leave the arena without assistance.
Finally, because these devices fit into arena seats, they are necessarily narrower than such seats. They would thus be uncomfortable for larger handicapped persons.
This approach has further disadvantages to arena operators. They would have to have enough of the devices to accommodate all their handicapped patrons. The devices are intricate and are made up of many moving parts and thus would likely be expensive to manufacture and maintain. Also, if stadium employees were responsible for transferring the handicapped to and from the devices, arena operators would have to provide a staff of persons with sufficient strength and skill to do so. Furthermore, arena operators would be potentially liable for injuries caused while transferring, to both employees transferring and handicapped being transferred.
In a fifth conventional approach, arena chairs are folded completely into the floor to provide space for handicapped patrons. Such chairs require space below the floor and are thus generally expensive or impractical to install. Arena operators implementing this approach would be restricted in their selection of seats. They could use only seats which could fold compactly.
Also, this approach could cause problems for the handicapped. Wheelchair tires could get caught or punctured by the gaps around the lids covering folded chairs.
Conventional arena seating enables the handicapped to patronize arenas. However, some approaches accomplish this at the expense of substantially reducing the ability of the handicapped or other patrons to enjoy the event. Others substantially reduce arena profitability. There is a need for arena seating which minimally impacts on the ability of the handicapped and other patrons to enjoy arena events and which are not unduly expensive to implement.
The present invention is a detachable lockdown device for an arena chair which can be incorporated into an arena seating arrangement so as to overcome the problems of conventional handicapped seating in arenas.